Help Me
by Lobo Argost
Summary: What if Yusei had helped Akiza after their Fortune Cup duel instead of Sayer? find out inside. R&R Yusei/Akiza
1. Chapter 1

Help Me

Welcome, welcome to my first Yusei/Akiza fic, I am your host, Lobomaru06, though lately friends have begun calling me Maru, which is cool, it's simple, easy to remember. Anyway, the fic, I'm sure a large number of people who saw the end of Yusei and Akiza's Fortune Cup duel, more specificly how in the Japanese version she asked Yusei to help her, only to moments later be led away by Sayer; are wondering what would have happened if he had helped her, before Sayer got there. Well, this fic will give my opinion of what would happen if it had happened like that. No flames, constructive criticism only. R&R

**Legal stuff: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, or Yugioh 5Ds. If I did, then the obvious could be couples would have gotten together. I do however own my oc Dante Muramasa, who does not appear in this fic, and my Yugioh card collection.**

"I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability, and sacrifice him to negate Black Rose Dragon's ability and destroy it." Yusei said as Stardust Dragon grabbed Black Rose Dragon with its wings, and Black Rose Dragon started hitting it with its tentacles, " Don't resist it, the dragon inside you wasn't meant to destroy." Yusei said as the two dragons disappeared. "She's gone, Black Rose Dragon's gone, but it won't help you Yusei. Prevention Star's gone too, so Amaryllis can switch to attack mode and end this. You've spent this whole duel trying to help me, now let's see if you can stop me." Akiza said from behind her cracked mask. "I never wanted to stop you, I wanted to save you." Yusei said, much to Akiza's surprise, "And I will, with my trap, Cosmic Blast, since Stardust Dragon left the field, you take damage equal to his attack points. You would have seen it coming if you weren't hiding behind a mask." Yusei said as an apparition of Stardust Dragon appeared, gather up the wind created by Black Rose Dragon, closed its wings around it, and shattered. Akiza grunted as one of the pixels hit her mask and broke it, causing it to fall off her face as her life points fell to zero, and Yusei saw her face, "Help me." Akiza said as her tears fell. "Akiza." Yusei said as he went over and put his arm around her, "Come on, lets get you out of here." he said as he guided her toward the exit, "Thank you, Yusei." she said as the crowd shouted their obscenities at her. "Your welcome, Akiza." Yusei said

(Later) "Yusei, congratulations, you're the new champ." Yanagi said as he, Tanner, Akiza, the twins, and Dexter came up, "Yeah, sweet match, but now you've got another enemy to deal with." Tanner said as he patted Yusei on the back. "And who's that?" Yusei asked, "The media!" Yanagi said as said media knocked a barricade down and came toward the group like a stampede of bulls. "Lets hide out at Blister's place for a while." Tanner said as they headed into a tunnel beneath town. "Hey Akiza, can I ask you something?" Luna asked, "Uh, sure, Luna, was it?" "Yeah, why are you coming with us? Aren't you with the Arcadia Movement?" Luna asked, "I was, but not anymore." she answered. As if on some kind of cue, the leader of the Arcadia Movement came out of the shadows. "Akiza, whats this I hear about you leaving us?" He asked in a calm, business like voice, "I've decided to stay with Yusei and his friends, don't worry, I'll be fine Sayer." She said, "I always worry about you Akiza, I've been your only friend for so long." he said, "That's true, but now I can find more friends, in these people, I just know it." She said, "How do you know they're not lying to you?" Sayer asked, still in that calm voice, "Because I saw who Yusei really is during my duel with him, and I can tell that he would never be friends with people like that." Akiza said firmly, "Very well, why don't I duel Mr. Fudo? If he wins, I will leave and if you see me, I will only be checking on you to make sure you're doing okay, if I win, you come back to headquarters with me. How does that sound?" he asked, "If that's what you want, then I'll duel you Sayer." Yusei said as he got his duel disk off his runner, "Very well, lets begin shall we?" Sayer said as he pulled his duel disk out of nowhere. "Lets duel."

**Yusei: 4000**

**Sayer: 4000**

"The first move is mine, I draw." Sayer said as he drew his card, "I summon Krebons(1200/400) in attack mode." he said as a monster that looked like a clown made of polygons appeared, "I end my turn." he said. "I draw." Yusei said, "And from my hand, I summon Speed Warrior(900/400)." He said as the monster appeared, "And during the battle phase of the turn Speed Warrior is normal summoned, his attack points double, now take out his monster." Yusei said as his monster attacked, "I activate Krebon's special ability, by giving up 800 life points, I can negate your attack." Sayer said as a barrier knocked Speed Warrior back, "I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Yusei said as the card back appeared.

**Yusei: 4000**

**Sayer: 3200**

"I draw." Sayer said as he drew, "I summon Mind Protector(0/2200) in defense mode." he said as the monster appeared. "Next I tune Krebons with Mind Protector to synchro summon Magical android(2400/1700)." he said as the to monsters disappeared and were replaced by the stronger one, "Magical Android attack." Sayer commanded, "I activate my trap, Scrap Iron Scarecrow, so your attack is negated and it go's face-down again." Yusei said as his trap shielded Speed Warrior. "I end my turn, and during my end phase, Magical Android's special ability gives me 600 life points for every psychic type monster on my field." Sayer said as his monster created a healing aura.

**Yusei:4000**

**Sayer:3800**

"I draw." Yusei said, "I summon Junk Synchron(1300/500) in attack mode." he said as his favorite tuner monster appeared, "Now I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior, to synchro summon Junk Warrior(2300/1300)." he said as his monsters disappeared, "Lets rev it up." he said as Junk Warrior appeared.

**Junk Warrior gains the attack points of every level 2 or lower monster on your field.**

"Next I activate Graceful Revival to bring back Speed Warrior." Yusei said as Speed Warrior reappeared, "Now Junk Warrior's special ability activates, so he gains all of Speed Warrior's attack points, next I equip Junk Warrior(3200/1300) with Junk Barrage."

**Junk Barrage is a spell card that allows the equipped monster to inflict damage to the opponent equal to half the attack points of a monster it destroys in battle.**

"Junk Warrior, take out his Magical Android with Scrap Fist." Yusei commanded as Junk Warrior destroyed Magical Android."

**Yusei:4000**

**Sayer:3000**

"Now Junk Barrage's effect activates, so you take damage equal to half your destroyed monsters attack points." Yusei said as Junk Warrior blasted Sayer.

**Yusei:4000**

**Sayer:1800**

"Now Speed Warrior can attack you directly." he said as Speed Warrior kicked Sayer in the head.

**Yusei:4000**

**Sayer:900**

"I end my turn" Yusei said, "I draw." Sayer said, "I activate Heavy Storm, which destroys every spell and trap on the field." he said as a whirlwind kicked up and blew away the spells and traps, "And with Graceful revival gone, your Speed Warrior go's back to the graveyard, and with it, Junk Warrior's extra attack points. Next I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back my Magical Android. Now I activate Emergency Teleport, which allows me to special summon a psychic-type monster from my hand or deck, and I summon Psychic Snail(1900/1200). I now activate the spell card Psi Station, as long as this is in play, if I normal summon a psychic-type monster, I can give up 500 life points to give the summoned monster an extra 500 attack points, and an extra level. And now I summon Psychic Commander(1400/800), and give up 500 life points to activate Psi Station's effect, next, I tune the now level 4 Psychic Commander with the level 4 Psychic Snail, to synchro summon Thought Ruler Archfiend(2700/2300).

**When the monster card Thought Ruler Archfiend destroys a monster in battle, you can gain life points equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster.**

"Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack." Sayer commanded as Junk Warrior was destroyed.

**Yusei:3600**

**Sayer:400**

"When Thought Ruler Archfiend destroys a monster in battle, that monster's attack points get added to my life points." Sayer said as his life points went up.

**Yusei:3600**

**Sayer:2700**

"Now, Magical Android, attack Mr. Fudo directly." he said as the android attacked Yusei, and took a huge chunk out of his life points.

**Yusei:1200**

**Sayer:2700**

"I end my turn, and don't forget Magical Android's special ability, which gives me 600 life points for every psychic-type monster on my field during my end phase."

**Yusei:1200**

**Sayer:3900**

"I draw." Yusei said, "I activate Trap Boaster."

**Trap Boaster is a spell card that allows you to activate a trap from your hand.**

"So now I can activate the trap, Descending Lost Star, so now I can summon Junk Warrior from My graveyard by lowering him to level 4 and reducing his defense points to 0, next I summon Hyper Synchron(1600/800)."

**When the monster card Hyper Synchron is part of a synchro summon, the new monster gains 800 extra attack points, and cannot be destroyed in battle.**

"Now I tune Hyper Synchron with Junk Warrior, to synchro summon Stardust Dragon(2500/2000)." Yusei said as the two monsters were replaced by his majestic ace monster. "And since I used Hyper Synchron as the tuner, Stardust Dragon(3300/2000) gets an extra 800 attack points, and he can't be destroyed in battle." Yusei said, "Quite impressive Mr. Fudo." Sayer said as the dragon let out a roar. "If you like that, then you're gonna love this, Stardust Dragon, take out Magical Android with Cosmic Flare." Yusei commanded as the android was destroyed.

**Yusei:1200**

**Sayer:3000**

"I'll end with a face-down." Yusei said as the card back appeared. "I draw." Sayer said, "I activate the spell card Psychokinesis, now by giving up a thousand life points, I can destroy a card on your field."

**Yusei:1200**

**Sayer:2000**

"Now say goodbye to your Stardust Dragon Mr. Fudo." Sayer said as his spell fired a beam that destroyed Stardust Dragon, "Thanks, since Stardust Dragon left the field, I can activate my trap, Cosmic Blast, so now, you take damage equal to Stardust Dragon's attack points." Yusei said as the dragon's apparition appeared and dealt the damage.

**Yusei:1200**

**Sayer:0**

"Well played Mr. Fudo, as promised, I will leave. See you around Akiza." Sayer said as he headed in the direction that the others had come from, "Bye, Sayer." Akiza said.

**YUSEIAKIFOREVERYUSEIAKIFOREVER**

Whew, first chapter done. I need reviews to keep my will to write up, so leave plenty of reviews. What will change from canon since Yusei helped Akiza? Find out next time, later.


	2. Chapter 2

Help Me

Last time on Help Me, Yusei defeated Akiza in their Fortune Cup duel, and Yusei helped Akiza from the arena, after escaping the media, Yusei was challenged to a duel by Sayer, the leader of the Arcadia Movement, with whether or not Akiza would return to their headquarters with him, though he came close, Sayer was ultimately defeated, and as promised, left Akiza to her own devices. We now catch up with the gang at Blister's hideout, where they are staying until the media hunt for Yusei cools down. What will happen next you ask? Find out now on Help Me.

**Legal stuff: I do not own any of the Yugioh series, they are the property of Takehashi-Sama. I do however own my oc who doe's not appear in this fic, as well as my Yugioh card collection, R&R.**

"Hey Yanagi?"

"What is it Leo?"

"What's a Signer?" the hyperactive twin asked the well traveled old man.

"To understand what a Signer is, you need a little knowledge of the People of the Stars." Yanagi said,

"The People of the Stars?" Tanner asked.

"Yes, the People of the Stars were an ancient civilization that worshiped a red star that they called the Dragon Star..." Yanagi explained,

"What do the People of the Stars have to do with us?" Akiza asked, speaking for all present Signers.

"Everything, you see, the Crimson Dragon is an entity that they were able to summon in time of great need, but to do so, they needed the aid of five special people. Known as Signers, this group of five each bore a mark, which when placed together with the others, would form the Mark of the Crimson Dragon." Yanagi said as he got a pencil and paper.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked,

"Drawing the complete Mark of the Crimson Dragon. Now granted, I'm no artist, and I only ever saw it one time; but I believe the complete mark looks like this." the old traveler said as he finished the drawing,

"According to legend, the Mark of the Crimson Dragon was split into five pieces and sealed as birthmarks on the original Signers, those marks being the head, the wings, the front claw, the back claw, and the tail. It seems that Akiza and Luna bear the front and back claws respectively, and Yusei has the tail." Yanagi said.

"And Jack has the wings." Yusei added,

"So Yusei, Jack, Luna, and Akiza are Signers?" Leo asked,

"Yes, according to legend, all Signers following the originals, are in fact reincarnations of the original Signers." Yanagi said.

"Wait, if five are needed and we only have the four, then how did the Crimson Dragon appear?" Tanner asked,

"The fifth Signer must have been in the crowd somewhere." Yanagi said,

"What if it's me? Maybe I'm the fifth Signer." Leo said excitedly,

"No, I'm afraid not, if you were a Signer, then the head would have appeared on your arm when the Crimson Dragon appeared." Yanagi said somberly.

"Aw man." Leo said disappointed.

"Hey Yusei, where are you going?" Tanner asked the departing tail Signer,

"I need some air." Yusei said as he went up to the roof.

_'What does that vision we saw during the duel mean?'_ Yusei thought as he remembered the vision of a giant spider destroying the Satellite,

"Yusei?" asked a voice behind him, Yusei turned to find it was Akiza,

"Sorry if I startled you." She said as she moved to stand beside him.

"It's fine." he said, very grateful that the darkness hid his slight blush at being alone with her.

"You're worried about the Satellite, aren't you?" she asked,

"How did you..." he was about to ask before she cut him off

"I saw the vision along with you and Jack, so did Luna." she said,

"Yeah, I'm worried about everyone there, especially my friends." he said

"I'm sorry." she said unexpectedly,

"For what?" he asked in confusion

"For hurting you during our duel, I should have kept my anger in check, it fuels my power, and the crowd's insults were just making me angrier and I took it out on you, I should have..." she got cut off by him hugging her,

"You had every right to be mad at them, they rejected you because of something you had no control over, did you ask for a potentially destructive power you had no control over?"

"No." she said as she started letting out tears she didn't even know she had been holding back,

"Then **they** had no right to abandon you, but I promise that none of us will ever abandon you." he said as took his gloves off and wiped her tears away,

"I don't want to be alone anymore." she said as she held his hand to her cheek,

"You don't have to be." he said as he unconsciously leaned toward her, and she made no attempt to stop him, "And you won't be, as long as I'm here, I'll always look out for you." he said as they started closing their eyes, but before they did, Yusei saw something on the ground below.

"Who's that?" he asked,

"Who?" Akiza asked before she too, saw the cloaked figure, who's arm started glowing,

"Could he be the fifth Signer?" She asked as she and Yusei let go of each other,

"Lets go find out." Yusei said as they followed the mysterious man to a parking garage.

"Alright, who are you?" Yusei asked only to receive no answer,

"Are you the fifth Signer?" Akiza asked; still no answer.

"I am a Shadow Drone, and my master said that if you want the truth, you must duel for it." he said as he activated his duel disk,

"Akiza, let me duel him." Yusei said as he stood between her and the cloaked person.

"Okay." she said as she stood back.

"Let's duel." they said as a ring of purple fire appeared around them, and Yusei and Akiza's marks began glowing.

**Yusei:4000**

**Enemy:4000**

"The first move is mine, I draw." said the cloaked person,

"I summon Blizzard Lizard(600/1800) in defense mode." he said as the furry reptile appeared(1)

"I now end with a face-down."

"I draw, and activate the spell card Tuning, so I can take a Synchron tuner monster from my deck and add it my hand, then I have to send a number of cards equal to the monster's level to the graveyard, and since Junk Synchron is level three, I have to send three cards packing." Yusei said as he sent them, "Next I summon Junk Synchron(1300/500)." he said as the tuner appeared, "And his special ability lets me summon a level two or lower monster from my graveyard in defense mode, so say hello to Speed Warrior(900/400). Now Junk Synchron will give Speed Warrior a tune-up." he said as the two monsters disappeared and were replaced by his signature monster, "Junk Warrior, lets rev it up."

**Junk Warrior is a level 5 dark attribute warrior-type synchro monster that has 2300 attack points, and 1300 defense points.**

"Junk Warrior, take out his lizard with Scrap Fist." Yusei said as his monster attacked, but before the attack hit, Blizzard Lizard blew up a wind gust with its tail,

"When Blizzard Lizard is destroyed in battle, you take 300 points of damage." the cloaked guy said.

**Yusei:3700**

**Enemy:4000**

"I'll end with two face-downs." Yusei said,

"I draw, and activate my trap, Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Blizzard Lizard, next I activate the spell card Ice Mirror."

**Ice Mirror is a spell card that allows you to select a level three or lower monster on your field, and special summon a monster of the same name from your deck.**

"So now I can summon a second Blizzard Lizard, but why stop there? When I can play a second Ice Mirror, and summon a third Blizzard Lizard. Now I'll sacrifice to of them to summon Dark Tuner Catastrouge(0/0)."

**When Dark Tuner Catastrouge is part of a dark synchro summon, you can destroy a monster on your opponent's field.**

"Dark tuner?" Yusei asked at the sight of the new monster,

"I've never heard of such a thing." Akiza said

"Now I dark tune Dark Tuner Catastrouge with Blizzard Lizard." he said as the dark tuner's level stars circled the lizard and entered its body reacting with the stars of the lizard and produced black stars.

"The level stars just turned black." Yusei said,

"What could that mean?" Akiza asked,

"The monsters of the netherworld don't add their levels and build on one another. They devour one another and produce negative energy, resulting in a negative level, when the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal, a world without light. Come forth, Frozen Fitzgerald."

**Frozen Fitzgerald is a negative level 5 water attribute fiend type dark synchro monster that has 2500 attack points, and 2500 defense points.**

"Now the effect of Dark Tuner Catastrouge activates, when it's part of a dark synchro summon, I can destroy a card on your field, and I know the perfect one." he said as the dark tuner appeared and took out Junk Warrior.

"Junk Warrior no!" Yusei said,

"Now he's wide open." Akiza gasped.

"Frozen Fitzgerald, wipe his mark clean." the cloaked man said as his monster attacked,

"I activate my face-down." Yusei said as his face-down moved a bit then stopped, "What the..."

"Sorry, but you can't activate spells or traps while Frozen Fitzgerald is attacking." the cloaked man said as his monster's attack knocked Yusei into the flames, but he didn't go through them, or get burned,

"Yusei, are you alright?" Akiza asked in worry,

"I'm fine Akiza, don't worry." Yusei said.

"You won't be for long, now that you're clinging to your last few life points." the cloaked man said.

**Yusei:1200**

**Enemy:4000**

"I end my turn." the cloaked figure said.

"I draw, and activate my trap, Descending Lost Star."

**Descending Lost Star is a trap card that allows you to bring a synchro monster back from your graveyard, but its level is reduced by one, and its defense points become zero.**

"So now I can bring Junk Warrior back to the field, but I think I'll trade him in for something with a little more horsepower, like Turret Warrior(1200/2000)." Yusei said as the new monster appeared.

"Yes." Akiza whispered.

"Now Turret Warrior gains Junk Warrior's attack points(3500/2000), take out Frozen Fitzgerald." Yusei said as the dark synchro was destroyed.

**Yusei:1200**

**Enemy:3000**

"Your efforts are in vain, Frozen Fitzgerald returns to my field if it's ever destroyed in battle, just like a fly caught in the web, you will inevitably be destroyed and drawn into the darkness of the netherworld, the Dark Signers will prevail." the cloaked man said,

"Is that what you are?" Yusei asked,

"Just as you Signers serve the Crimson Dragon, we answer to the ruler of the netherworld, and as long as you believe in the Dragon's light, you will fall." the cloaked man said.

"Now, back to business, at the end of your battle phase, any monster that attacked Frozen Fitzgerald is destroyed, after all, revenge is a dish best served ice cold." he said as his monster froze Turret Warrior in a block of ice, causing him to explode into pixels.

"I won't lose, I activate One For One."

**One For One is a spell card that allows you to discard one card from your hand and special summon a level one monster from your deck.**

"I summon Sonic Chick(300/300) in defense mode." Yusei said as the little pink bird appeared, "I end my turn."

"Come on Yusei, I know you can win, I believe in you." Akiza said,

"Thanks Akiza, I needed that." Yusei said,

"I draw, and equip Frozen Fitzgerald with Drain Strike, now any battle damage to you from him, will be cut in half, and the other half will be added to my life points, and now he can deal piercing damage."

"Oh no!" Akiza yelped.

"Oh yes." the cloaked man said as Yusei got knocked into the flames again,

"Yusei!" Akiza yelled as she started running to him,

"No! Stay back, I don't want you to get hurt Akiza, so stand back and leave him to me." Yusei, said,

"Oh Yusei." Akiza muttered,

**Yusei:100**

**Enemy:4100**

"How touching, I end my turn, and once I deal with you, shes next." the cloaked man said,

That made Yusei snap, "You will never lay a hand on her, I draw, and summon Nitro Synchron(300/100)." he said as the walking gas tank appeared, since I have a tuner monster on my field, I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog(800/800) from my graveyard, next I activate Graceful Revival to bring back Speed Warrior, now I tune Nitro Synchron with Speed Warrior, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Sonic Chick, to synchro summon Nitro Warrior(2800/1800)." he said as the four monsters became one, "Since Nitro Synchron was used to summon Nitro Warrior, I get to draw a card, now I'll equip him with Junk Barrage. Now Nitro Warrior's special ability activates, since I played a spell card, Nitro Warrior gets a 1000 more attack points when he attacks(3800/1800), now take out Frozen Fitzgerald."

**Yusei:100**

**Enemy:2800**

"Now Junk Barrage's effect activates, so now you take damage equal to half you monster's attack points." he said as the cloaked man bombarded,

**Yusei:100**

**Enemy:1550**

"Close, but not close enough, Frozen Fitzgerald returns to my field in defense mode."

"And Nitro Warrior's other ability activates, he may lose his extra attack points, but since you have a defense monster on your field, I can force it into attack mode and attack it with Nitro Warrior."

"What?"

"Yes!", Akiza yelled.

"Nitro Warrior, end this." he said as Frozen Fitzgerald was destroyed.

**Yusei:100**

**Enemy:1250**

"Now for the effect of Junk Barrage."

**Yusei:100**

**Enemy:0**

Akiza sighed in relief, and ran to Yusei's side when the wall of fire disappeared.

"Told you I'd win." Yusei said as she reached him,

"I had faith in you the whole time." She said as she grabbed Yusei and kissed his cheek,

"I just got the scoop of the century." a woman exclaimed,

"Who are you?" Akiza asked the strange woman,

"I'm Carly Carmine, a reporter for the Daily Duel, and I just got the scoop of the century! A showcase of a street duel involving the new champ Yusei Fudo, and an apparent romance between him and the Black Rose, Akiza Izinski.", she said as the two Signers blushed, and at that moment the cloaked man woke up,

"Oh, what happened? Where am I?" he asked,

"You don't remember dueling the new champ?" Carly asked as she got out a mike, while Yusei and Akiza noticed purple smoke come off his opponent's deck, and checked it,

"There are cards missing, his dark tuner and dark synchro monster are gone." Yusei said,

"Yeah, weird."

Just then, they heard sirens going off,

"Sector Security." Yusei said, "Come on Akiza, lets get out of here." Yusei said as he grabbed her hand and led her away,

"Wait up Yusei." Akiza said, then blushed at the fact that he was holding her hand,

"Hey, wait up." Carly said as she started to run after the Signers only to be tripped by the guy in the cloak,

"Let go of me." Carly said,

"Please don't leave me to face Sector security alone.", he begged,

"I don't suppose you two are responsible for all this property damage?" a security asked as he pointed out the overturned car that had landed on another,

"No!" Carly yelped and put her hands up, with the cloaked guy following suit

(With Yusei and Akiza)

"I think we lost them." Yusei said as they stopped to catch their breath,

"Um, Yusei?" Akiza asked,

"Yes?", he asked,

"You're still holding my hand." she said,

"Oh, sorry." he said before they saw how close they were,

"Uh, about before we went after that guy..." Yusei started,

"Yes?", Akiza asked,

"I think it should stay between us." he said,

"Yeah.", she agreed.

**YUSEIAKIFOREVERYUSEIAKIFOREVER**

Another chapter done, I know what you're thinking, teasing ya with a near kiss, aren't I the worst? And about that one in parentheses that you might or might not have noticed, those are for AN's at the end of the chaps, anyways, keep the reviews coming, as a friend says, reviews = love, and as I say, love = new chaps. Until next time, I bid you all a most respectful farewell.

1: since when do lizards have fur?


	3. Chapter 3

Help Me

Last time on Help Me. Yanagi explained what the Signers are, Yusei went to the roof for some alone time, and was soon joined by Akiza. She apologized for hurting him during their duel, and he promised that the gang would never abandon her, and he would have kissed her, if not for the appearance a guy who later identified himself as a Shadow Drone working for an organization known as the Dark Signers. Yusei got into a duel with him, a duel where the damage was real, and the Drone used unheard of Dark Tuner and dark synchro monsters, but despite his advantage, he was defeated and woke up with apparently no memory of what happened, plus the dark tuner and dark synchro monster disappeared from his deck. All the while they were unknowingly filmed by Daily Duel reporter Carly Carmine, who even filmed Akiza kissing Yusei on the cheek. Who knows what the public will think when they see that, given their opinion of Akiza. We now catch up with them the morning after the duel, what will happen, that's for me to know and you to find out, more fun for me.

**Legal stuff:** **I do not own any of the Yugioh series, they are the property of Takehashi-Sama. I do however own my oc who doe's not appear in this fic, as well as my Yugioh card collection, R&R.**

"Where were you two last night?" Luna asked Yusei and Akiza over breakfast,

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked, playing dumb,

"You went out for air, Akiza followed you, and then we don't see you two for the rest of the night." Luna said matter of factly,

"Oh, nowhere." Yusei said, avoiding the question,

"Hey guys, check out the news." Tanner said,

"Good morning New Domino. Our top story, a strange underground duel between the new champion Yusei Fudo and an underground duelist who has been identified as Grady Pitt, recorded by our very own Carly Carmine." the anchor said,

'This can't be good.' Yusei and Akiza thought together,

the entire gang other than the two Signers who were there, watched in silent amazement.

(the hospital)

"What the hell was up with that Grady person?" Jack asked no one in particular.

(Goodwin's office)

"So the Dark Signers have made their move at last." Goodwin said as he watched the duel,

"So it would seem." Lasar agreed with a chuckle,

(with the Signers)

"So that's where you two were." Tanner said,

the really big surprise came after the duel, when Akiza kissed Yusei on the cheek, the sight of which caused both of them to blush a deep crimson.

"It is not yet known how Mr. Pitt acquired the dark tuner and dark synchro monster, he claims to have no memory of his duel with Mr. Fudo, also, inspection of his deck showed that none of the cards he used in the duel were present, including the dark tuner and synchro. And speaking of Mr. Fudo, there is speculation that he is romantically involved with Akiza Izinski, revealed at the Fortune Cup to be the infamous Black Rose. We have not yet been able to get an interview with Mr. Fudo, who has not been seen since his duel with former champion Jack Atlas. Who is still recovering from his injuries." the anchor said,

(hospital)

"Oh I am never going to let Yusei forget this." Jack said with a wicked grin,

"But first, I need to get out of this hospital." he said as he grabbed his duel disk along with his other stuff and left the room after struggling to get his coat on,

(Goodwin's office)

"Oh, that must be embarrassing for Yusei." Lasar said with a laugh,

"This is not the time to be joking Lasar." Goodwin said,

(hospital)

_'This disguise is working perfectly, I'll have my interview with Jack in no time. They don't call me New Domino's best journalist for nothing.'_ Carly thought as she made her way to the former champion's room, to find him leaving,

_'perfect.'_ she thought as she approached him,

"What do you want?" he asked,

"I'm Carly Carmine, reporter for the Daily Duel. I was wondering if you had time for an interview?" she asked, undaunted by his attitude,

"Help me get out of this hospital, and we'll talk." he said as a familiar face approached,

"Officer Trudge, you're looking a bit rough." Jack said before he noticed a spider mark on Trudge's arm,

"What's with that mark on your arm? Are you the fifth Signer?" Jack asked

"My master is a Dark Signer. He sent me here to dispose of you." Trudge said,

"Dark Signer?" Jack asked,

"Wait, Grady said something similar to Yusei before he dueled him, and he had that same spider mark on his arm." Carly said,

"Is that so?" Jack asked,

"Yes, I'm positive." Carly said,

"Hm, Carly, was it?" Jack asked,

"Yeah." the reporter answered,

"Tell me; do you know how to duel?" Jack asked,

"Yeah. Why?" Carly asked in confusion,

"Good, then lend me your hands." Jack said as he handed Carly his duel disk,

"You're going to draw my cards and hold them for me." Jack explained,

"Okay." Carly said as she put the duel disk on his arm,

"Lets duel." they said as a ring of purple flames appeared around them,

"This is just like what happened in Yusei's duel, and my arms glowing just like his was." Jack said, noting his glowing mark,

"Lets cut the chit-chat" Trudge said,

**Jack:4000**

**Trudge:4000**

"The first move is mine. I draw, and summon Warm Worm(600/1400) in defense mode." Trudge said as the creature appeared,

"I end my turn." Trudge said,

"It's our turn." Carly said,

"**_Our_ **turn?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Well, we're working together so we're a team." Carly said,

"Alright then, since you have a monster on the field and we don't, we can special summon Vice Dragon(2000/2400) at the cost of halving his attack and defense points.(1000/1200)" Jack said as the purple dragon appeared,

"Next, we sacrifice him to summon Strong Wind Dragon(2400/1000)." Jack said as Vice Dragon was replaced by the new dragon appeared,

"Since we sacrificed a dragon-type monster to summon Strong Wind Dragon, he gains half of Vice Dragon's original attack points.(3400/1000)" Jack said,

"Now take out that worm." Carly said as Strong Wind Dragon attacked and cut Trudge's life points in half,

**Jack:4000**

**Trudge:2000**

"Why'd the floor explode?" Jack asked in response to the damage caused by his dragon's attack,

"The same thing happened in Yusei's duel." Carly said,

"So the damage is real." Jack said,

"When Warm worm is destroyed in battle, you must send the top three cards of your deck to the graveyard." Trudge said,

"Great, he's using a mill strategy." Carly said as she sent the cards,

"No big deal, we end our turn." Jack said,

"I draw... and summon Shield Worm(800/2000) in defense mode." Trudge said as the new worm appeared,

"When Shield Worm is successfully summoned, you must send the top card of your deck to the graveyard." Trudge said,

"More milling, not good." Carly said as she sent the card,

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Trudge said as the card back appeared,

"We draw." Jack said as Carly drew,

"So what do we do?" Carly asked as she showed Jack the cards,

"Hm, that spell could be useful, but we'd have to give up Strong Wind Dragon to play it." Jack said,

"Maybe we should take a chance and attack." Carly said,

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained, Strong Wind Dragon attack." Jack said as the dragon blasted the worm,

"Ha! You walked right into that, Shield Worm can negate any battle damage from a battle involving him, and I can activate my trap, Regret Reborn."

**Regret Reborn is a trap card that allows you to re summon one of your monsters that was destroyed in battle this turn in defense mode.**

"So now I can bring back Shield Worm in defense mode, and because he has been successfully summoned, you must send the top card of your deck to the graveyard." Trudge said,

"Again?" Carly asked as she sent the card,

"We summon Twin Shield Defender(700/1600) in defense mode." Jack said as the monster appeared,

"That'll do for now." Jack said,

"I draw... and activate the spell card Worm Bait, this allows me to summon two worm tokens(0/0), and now I'll sacrifice them to summon Dark Tuner Chaosrouge."

**When Dark Tuner Chaosrouge is part of a dark synchro summon, your opponent must send the top 5 cards of their deck to the graveyard.**

"Dark Tuner? Just like that Grady guy had." Jack said,

"Yes, and now I dark tune Dark Tuner Chaosrouge with Shield Worm. When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal, a world without light. Come forth, Dark Diviner(2000/1000)." Trudge said as the new monster appeared,

"Now the effect of Dark Tuner Chaosrouge activates, forcing you to send the top five cards of your deck to the graveyard." Trudge said,

"Damn, we've lost nearly half the cards in our deck already." Carly said as she sent them,

"Now Slay that dragon." Trudge said,

"What, but Strong Wind Dragon is stronger." Carly said,

"That doesn't matter to him." Jack said,

"Got that right, when Dark Diviner attacks a monster that's stronger than it, that monster's attack points become equal to Dark Diviner's, and for every 100 points your dragon loses, you must send a card from your deck to the graveyard." Trudge said as the monsters battled,

"Sorry, but Strong Wind Dragon can't be destroyed in stalemates." Jack said,

"And Dark Diviner can't be destroyed in battle, so we're even, I end my turn." Trudge said,

"Damn, only nine cards left." Carly said,

"Don't worry, we'll still win." Jack said,

"You might, you might not." Trudge said,

"Lets find out, we draw... and activate Mind Trust."

**Mind Trust is a spell card that allows you to sacrifice a monster on your field and add a tuner monster of a lower level from your graveyard to your hand.**

"Now we can sacrifice Strong Wind Dragon to add a tuner monster of a lower level from our graveyard to our hand, and now we'll summon that tuner, Dark Resonator(1300/300)." Jack said as the dragon disappeared and was replaced by the tuner,

"Next we tune Dark Resonator with Twin Shield Defender to synchro summon Exploder Dragonwing."

**Exploder Dragonwing is a level seven dark attribute dragon-type synchro monster that has 2400 attack points, and 1600 defense points.**

"When Exploder Dragonwing attacks a monster whose attack points are equal to or less his own, he can destroy that monster with his effect without dealing any damage, and then the destroyed monster's attack points come out of your life points." Jack said,

"Yes, this duel is ours." Carly said,

"Yes it is. Would you like to do the honers?" Jack asked,

"With pleasure, Exploder Dragonwing, attack." Carly said as the dragon waxed Dark Diviner,

**Jack:4000**

**Trudge:0**

"Where am I?" Trudge asked before he passed out,

"Just like Grady." Carly said before Jack leaned on her,

"Are you okay Jack?" the concerned reporter asked,

"I'll be fine, help me get out of this hospital." the exhausted Signer said,

"Okay." Carly said,

(outside)

"There were a number of small booms, then there was a huge explosion." one reporter said as Carly wheeled Jack away on a gurney disguised as a corpse,

(At Carly's apartment)

"Thanks for the help Carly." Jack said as she changed his bandages,

"No problem Jack, it was my pleasure. Plus I still need an interview." Carly said before Jack pulled her glasses off,

"What are you doing?" she asked,

"Now I now why your name sounded familiar." Jack said,

"And why is that?" Carly asked,

"You're Carly Carmine, New Domino's top journalist." Jack said,

"Yeah, I know. Can I have my glasses back?" Carly asked,

"You should stop wearing them, you look better without them." Jack said,

"I-I do?" Carly asked with a blush,

"You can see just fine without them right?" the wing Signer asked,

"Yeah. Why?" Carly asked,

"So it's no problem if you go without them." Jack said as she finished his bandages,

"There you go." Carly said,

"And, I guess you're right, I don't need the glasses so why wear them?" She asked, avoiding Jack's eyes,

"Exactly." Jack answered,

"I think we're going to have a beautiful friendship." Jack said,

"I think so too." Carly said with a smile.

**YUSEIAKIFOREVERYUSEIAKIFOREVER**

Another chapter, done. I thank you for your well worded reviews, sorry the action shifted away from Yusei and Akiza, but there are other pairings in this fic, Jack/Carly is one of them. Keep the reviews coming, they give me the strength to write. I bid you all a most respectful farewell.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on Help Me. Yusei and Akiza's encounter with the Shadow Drone was shown on the news, along with Akiza's little victory present to Yusei, causing people to wonder if the two are an item. Jack vowed to never let Yusei forget it, after he got out of the hospital. Meeting up with Carly Carmine and getting in a shadow duel in the process, after escaping to Carly's home, the two strike up a friendship, if you ask me, Cupid's aim is still impeccable. We now catch up with Yusei and Akiza, who are rather embarrassed about their tender moment being on TV. What will happen? Find out now.

**Legal stuff: I do not own any Yugioh series, they belong to Takehashi-Sama, I do own my oc and Yugioh card collection.**

"Are you an item?" Leo asked,

"No." Yusei and Akiza said at the same time while blushing,

"You are so an item." Leo said upon seeing their blushes,

"She's not my girlfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." the two said together, then looked at each other blushing deep crimson,

"You know, they do make a cute couple." Yanagi said,

"It's not like that Yanagi." Yusei said,

"Oh, don't be shy, it's written all over your faces." Yanagi said,

"Yeah, just tell her how ya feel, it's obvious she feels the same way." Tanner said, making the Signers' blushes get worse,

"I'm going out for a while." Yusei said as he grabbed his helmet and left the room, with the twins following him,

"Yusei don't avoid it, we know you love her." Luna said kindly,

"Yeah, the guy has to make the first move." Leo said with a grin, which made Luna elbow him in the side,

"Ow." Leo said holding his side,

"That's just it, I'm not exactly sure what I feel for her, I know she's a dear friend, but I don't know if she's something more to me, don't tell anyone I said that, especially Akiza, Luna, I'm trusting you to keep Leo quiet." Yusei said as he got on his runner,

"Okay Yusei, we'll keep quiet. Right Leo?" Luna asked in a menacing voice,

"Yeah, I'll keep quiet." Leo said,

"Thanks." Yusei said before he rode off.

"You get that on tape?" Luna asked,

"Yeah, but make the signal less painful next time." Leo said as he pulled out the tape recorder, and played back what Yusei said.

(with Yusei)

_'What do I feel for Akiza? She's a dear friend_ _yes, but after last night, I'm not so sure. I mean come on, I tried to kiss her, on the lips no less, and she didn't try to stop me, and she held my hand on her cheek. Does that mean she feels the same way?'_ Yusei pondered as he rode through the city.

(with Akiza)

Akiza went to the roof while everyone else was distracted by Yusei,

_'Do I love Yusei, I didn't try to stop him from kissing me last night, and I was so worried about him during the duel, I even kissed him on the cheek. Why did I do that? Certainly not as a reward for winning. Was it out of love? I haven't felt love for someone since my parents sent me away, not even for Sayer, and he's always been there for me. My parents, I need to make up with them.'_ Akiza thought as she summoned Black Rose Dragon and flew off, not really caring if people saw her.

(With Yusei)

Yusei was riding around when he noticed a shadow above him, looking up he saw that it was Black Rose Dragon, and where that thing was, Akiza was there as well.

(With Akiza)

Akiza saw Yusei below her and got him to pull over, walking over to him after landing and dismissing her dragon,

"Hi Yusei." she said as she reached him,

"Hi, what are you doing here? And why were you on Black Rose Dragon?" Yusei asked,

"I'm going to visit my parents, and I needed to catch up to you." Akiza said,

"Why did you need to catch up with me?" Yusei asked as he took his helmet off,

"Well... I want you to meet them, and I was wondering if you could give me a ride." Akiza said, blushing at the possible double meaning,

"Okay, hop on." Yusei said as he tossed her a spare helmet,

"Thank you." Akiza said as she put the helmet on and got on the runner,

"Hold on." Yusei said as he put his helmet back on and started moving again.

(Akiza's home)

"So this is where you live, you never mentioned being a senator's daughter." Yusei said as they arrived at the Izinski mansion,

"Yeah, it's my first time coming home in a few years, I'm a little nervous." Akiza said as Yusei took her hand, causing her to blush,

"Everything will be fine, I promised I would look out for you, I meant it." Yusei said with a reassuring squeeze of her hand,

"Well... here go's nothing." Akiza said as she opened the door,

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Akiza called as she and Yusei entered,

"Could it really be? It is. Akiza, you've come home." a woman said as she enveloped Akiza in a hug,

"Hi Mom." Akiza said as her Mom let go of her,

"Your father and I have missed you so much." She said before noticing Yusei,

"You brought home a boyfriend." She said, causing the Signers to blush,

"Mom, it's not like that." Akiza said,

"Oh, just a friend, well it's nice to meet you, I'm Setsuko Izinski." She said,

"Yusei Fudo." the tail Signer said with a smile,

"You helped my daughter at the Fortune Cup, I'm glad someone finally accepted Akiza even with her powers." Setsuko said,

"I'm home." a man called as he came inside,

"Hideo, look who it is." Setsuko said as she pointed out Akiza,

"Akiza, we've missed you so much." Hideo said as he hugged his only daughter,

"Dad, this is my friend Yusei Fudo." Akiza said as her father let go of her,

"The new champion, it's an honer, I'm Hideo Izinski, thank you for helping Akiza." Hideo said,

"I can't just turn a blind eye to friends in need." Yusei said as they heard sirens,

"Who called security?" Yusei asked,

"Alright Yusei, get out here." Trudge said through a megaphone,

"Better see what he wants." Yusei said as the Izinskis followed him out,

"Getting acquainted with the future in-laws Yusei?" Lasar asked as he came forward, causing the Signers to blush,

"What do you mean?" Hideo asked,

"Surely you saw the news this morning, that underground duel between Yusei and Grady Pitt, the kiss your daughter gave Mr. Fudo afterwards, the speculation of whether or not these two are romantically involved." Lazar said, which only served to make the Signers' blushes deeper,

"We didn't see that." Hideo said,

"All that aside, Director Goodwin would like to have a word with you Yusei, I am to escort you there." Lazar said,

"Well, lets not keep him waiting." Yusei said as he got on his runner,

"Hold on, I'll go with you." Akiza said as she walked over to him,

"No Akiza, stay here and catch up with your parents, I'll come back as soon as I can." Yusei said as he put his helmet on,

"Okay." Akiza said before Yusei and his escort left,

(later)

Yusei was led to an unfinished bridge by his escort, and found Goodwin waiting for him,

"What do you think of the bridge Yusei?" Goodwin asked as Yusei walked up,

"What do you want Goodwin?" Yusei asked,

"It's time you know the truth." Goodwin said,

"The truth?" the tail Signer asked, confused,

"Did you know that this bridge was once going to connect the city to the Satellite?" Goodwin asked,

"Why wasn't it finished?" Yusei asked,

"So that the coming battle will be confined to the Satellite." Goodwin said,

"Then evacuate the Satellite." Yusei said,

"I cannot do that." Goodwin said,

"I've arranged transportation to the Satellite for you." Goodwin said as a chopper showed up,

(With Akiza)

"It's so good to have you home Akiza." Hideo said as the family enjoyed a meal together,

"Thank Yusei, I don't know where I would be if Yusei hadn't helped me." Akiza said,

"Speaking of Yusei. Do you love him?" Setsuko asked, causing her daughter to blush,

"I think she does, just look at that blush." Hideo said,

"To be honest, I'm not really sure what I feel for him. Before we found that Grady person last night, we were talking about what happened at the Fortune Cup, one thing led to another and, he tried to kiss me, I didn't try to stop him, and even held his hand on my cheek. What should I do?" Akiza asked,

"Follow your heart." Hideo said,

"Yes, your heart won't fail you." Setsuko said,

"Thanks." Akiza said,

(with Jack and Carly)

"All healed." Carly said as she pulled Jack's bandages off,

"Thanks for everything you've done Carly." Jack said with a smile,

"You're welcome." Carly said with a blush,

"So, want to go to the amusement park?" Jack asked as he pulled his coat on,

"Are you asking me out?" Carly asked,

"If you want to call it that." Jack said,

"Sure." Carly said with a smile.

**YUSEIAKIFOREVERYUSEIAKIFOREVER**

another chapter done, hope you liked the monologues. Jack and Carly are going on a date you ask? Find out next time on Help Me.


	5. Chapter 5

Help Me

Last time on Help Me, Yusei and Akiza were subjected to interrogation about whether or not they were an item. Yusei went out for air, but not before the Twins taped him saying he was confused about what he felt for Akiza, and pondered that as he rode around. Akiza went to the roof and pondered the state of her own feelings about the tail Signer, and decided to visit her parents, running into Yusei along the way, and getting a ride to her home, wanting Yusei to meet her parents. After introductions, Lazar showed up to escort Yusei to a chat with Goodwin. While Jack gets the bandages off his arm, and asked Carly if she wanted to go to the amusement park. Is there something more than friendship between them, find out now. R&R.

**Legal stuff: I don't own any of the Yugioh series, just my fics and oc who is absent from this one cause he's a GX oc.**

(Satellite)

A mysterious individual was rummaging through cabinets in one of Sector Security's impound centers, until he found what he was looking for,

"Oh yeah, these cards are exactly what I'm looking for." he said as he put the cards in a bag,

(outside)

"We've got word of a suspicious duel runner outside the impound center." An officer said as he and his partner pulled up,

"Whoa, this perps got style." one of them said as he and his partner walked up to it,

"Wonder who it belongs to." One of them said,

"Sector Security now." the other one said as they went about loading it on a truck,

(with the thief)

"Now this a crime, keeping sweet cards like this locked up when everyone back home can't even put together a decent deck." he said as his duel disk started beeping,

"Looks like Sector Security got here earlier than last time." He said as he looked at the wall,

"Air vents aren't gonna work this time." he said as he looked at a hallway with infrared goggles, which showed a lot of lasers,

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun." he said as he ran down the hall, tripping the lasers in the process,

"We have an intruder." an officer in the control room said,

"He's not in the vaults." he said,

"Check deck storage." another one said as his coworker switched to those cameras,

"Got him." He said as the thief appeared on screen,

several officers gave chase,

"Stop running and drop to the floor." one of them ordered,

"Oh I'll drop to the floor alright, the ground floor." the thief said as he jumped out the window and landed on his runner, putting in his duel disk as he did,

"Thanks for keeping my ride safe, but me and the Blackbird gotta jet." he said as he put his helmet on and rode off,

"Quick, close the gate." one of the officers said as the gate was closed, not that it stopped the thief from jumping over it,

"After him." an officer said as the gate was opened to allow pursuit, which consisted of a squad car and a duel runner,

"If this guy gets away again the captain will demote me to crossing guard, and I ain't going back to school. So if this guy wants to speed, I'll make him do it with his deck. I activate Speed World." the officer said as a purple dome enclosed them and activated the thief's duel mode,

"Please, a turbo duel? When your boss asks who beat ya tonight, tell him it was Crow." Crow said as his and the officer's decks shuffled and rotated into place,

"Let's ride."

**Crow:4000 SPC:0**

**Officer:4000 SPC:0**

"You'll never beat me copper." Crow said,

"Oh I'll beat you, then it's straight to The Facility." the officer said,

"I draw... and summon Gate Blocker(100/2000) in defense mode."

**When Gate Blocker is face-up on your field, your opponent cannot gain speed counters during the standby phase.**

"I'll throw three face-downs and end my turn." the officer said,

"I draw." Crow said,

**Crow:4000 SPC:0**

**Officer:4000 SPC:1**

"Hey, my speed counters, they're stuck at zero." Crow said,

"Got that right, Gate Blocker's special ability keeps you from getting speed counters during the standby phase." the officer said,

"Nice monster, now I think I'll show you mine." Crow said,

_'Do whatever you want, you don't get to be one of New Domino's finest unless you know how to duel, face-down number one, Sakuretsu Armor, this piece of hardware will destroy an attacking monster. Face-down number two, Dust Tornado, this'll blow away his spells and traps. And finally, Intercept, as soon as he releases a monster to upgrade to something bigger, it'll come over to my field. So no matter what he does, he'll never outrun the long arm of the law.'_ the officer thought,

"Hey Crow, how does it feel knowing you're gonna be a jail bird after the next round?" the officer asked,

"Doubt it, cause I summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn(2000/900)."

**You can normal summon the monster card Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn without a sacrifice when your opponent has monsters on the field, and you have none.**

"And with him on my field, I can special summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind(1300/400)." Crow said as the new bird appeared,

"Next I summon another Blackwing, called Bora the Spear(1700/800)." Crow said as the spear wielding bird appeared.

"Boy, when I called you a birdbrain I was right. None of your monsters are strong enough to get through Gate Blocker." the officer said,

"I activate Gale the Whirlwind's special ability, which let's him halve your monster's attack and defense points.(Gate Blocker: 50/1000)" Crow said,

"Next I activate a trap from my hand, called Delta Crow Anti Reverse." Crow said,

"A trap, you can't do that." the officer said,

"I can if I have exactly three Blackwings on my field, so say adios to your face-downs." Crow said as the officer's traps got blown away,

"Next I activate Sirocco's special ability, which let's him give his and Gale's combined attack points to Bora the Spear(5000/800). When your boss asks how this birdbrain beat you in one turn, tell him I did it with a move I picked up on my last day at The Facility, and Bora the Spear can do piercing damage. Bora the Spear, attack." Crow said as Gate Blocker was destroyed,

**Crow:4000**

**Officer: 0**

"After him." one of the guys in the car said as the officer's runner shut down,

"He's not going anywhere, unless he can fly." the other one said as Crow approached a gorge,

"Time for this bird to sprout wings and fly the coop." Crow said as the wings on the Blackbird extended,

"Take off." Crow said as the jets on his runner fired up and got him across the gorge no problem,

"He's getting away, call the captain." one of the guys in the car said,

"What are we gonna tell him? That he got away?" the other one asked,

"Good point." the first one said,

"Let's pretend this never happened." the second one said,

"What?" the first one asked,

"Exactly." the second one said.

(back in the city)

"Thanks for the ride Daddy." Akiza said as she stepped out of her father's limo,

"Anytime Akiza." Hideo said as Akiza closed the door and the limo drove off,

"Bye Daddy." Akiza said as she waved after him, then entered the headquarters of the Arcadia Movement,

"Akiza, how are you?" Sayer asked as Akiza entered his office,

"I'm great, Yusei and the others are good friends, and I made up with my parents." Akiza said as she hugged her best friend,

"Glad to hear it. I saw the news." Sayer said with a smile,

"You did?" Akiza asked with a blush,

"Yes. Yusei seems quite taken with you, do you feel the same way?" Sayer asked,

"I don't know. I might, but I'm not sure." Akiza said,

"Do you feel happy around him, more so than you do your other friends?" Sayer asked,

"Yeah, before the duel with the shadow drone, he tried to kiss me, and I didn't try to stop him, I even held his hand on my cheek." Akiza said with a blush,

"I'd say you feel the same way then." Sayer said,

"I think you're right, I do love him." Akiza said,

"Tell him how you feel then." Sayer said,

"I would, but what if I lose him to this Dark Signer business?" Akiza asked,

"Yusei's a strong duelist, you won't lose him." Sayer said,

"Will you keep an eye on him, make sure nothing happens to him?" Akiza asked,

"Of course." Sayer said,

"You promise?" Akiza asked,

"I promise." Sayer said,

"Thank you." Akiza said as she hugged him, "You're the best friend I've ever had."

"Anything for you Akiza." Sayer said as he hugged back.

(Satellite)

Yusei was calm as he and his runner was dropped into one of the Satellite's many junkyards,

"Well well well, Yusei Fudo, you've got a lot of nerve coming back here." a voice said from the top of a hill,

"Is that?" Yusei asked, looking to where the voice came from, "Crow?" he asked, seeing the Blackwing duelist,

"Long time no see Yusei." Crow said, sliding down the hill,

"It has been a while." Yusei said as he and Crow moved toward each other, doing a special handshake,

"Good to see ya buddy." Crow said,

"You too." Yusei said, looking at Crow's runner, "I see you finally learned how to use a wrench."

"Yup, beautiful ain't she?" Crow asked,

"That she is." Yusei agreed,

"Come on, we got some catching up to do." Crow said.

(later)

"Where is everyone?" Yusei asked as they rode through the deserted town,

"Gone underground." Crow said as they stopped, "After you won the Fortune Cup these guys in cloaks started preaching about this thing called the Crimson Dragon being evil, and to follow them to defeat it." he said as soon of them walked by, "There's some now."

"Definitely worth looking into." Yusei said, "But first, I need to check on some friends." he said as he headed into the subway system with Crow following.

(later)

"What's that noise?" Nervin asked,

"I know that noise anywhere." Rally said, "It's Yusei's runner."

"Yusei?" the others asked at the same time as Yusei pulled up,

"Yusei!" Rally said, running up to Yusei,

"Yup, and I brought someone with me." Yusei said as Crow got off the Blackbird,

"Hey Crow." Tank said,

"Welcome back to the Satellite." Blister said as he stepped into the light,

"Thanks for keeping an eye on them Blister." Yusei said,

"No problem Yusei." Blister said as search lights came on outside,

"This is Sector Security. We know you're down there Crow." one of the officers said,

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a talent for ticking off Sector Security." Yusei said as he and Crow got on their runners,

"You guys get outta here while I lead em away. Head over to the Daedalus bridge, that's where my hideout is." Crow said, speeding out into the street,

"Don't let him get away." an officer said as a flying probe deployed from the top of the truck they were in and followed Crow,

"Looks like Sector Security got a new toy." Crow said as Yusei came up beside him,

"Need a hand?" Yusei asked,

"Just like old times." Crow said,

"Hey, that's Yusei Fudo. What's he doing back in the Satellite?" one of the officers asked,

"Who cares? He's aiding a convict." the other said,

"Well he won't be for long, I activate Speed World." the first one said, activating the card and forcing Yusei and Crow's runners into duel mode,

"Looks like a tag duel." Yusei said,

"Looks that way." Crow said,

"Let's ride." they said.

**Yusei/Crow:4000, SPC:0**

**Sector Security:4000, SPC:0**

"The first move is mine." the first officer said as he drew, "I summon Gate Blocker(100/2000) in defense mode." he said as the probe displayed the monster,

"Don't they have anything new?" Crow asked,

"Next I release him to summon Gate Blocker 2(100/3000)." the officer said as Gate Blocker took a new form.

**When the monster card Gate Blocker 2 is on your field, your opponent cannot gain speed counters during the standby phase.**

"Looks like I spoke too soon." Crow said,

"I'll place three cards face down and end my turn." the officer said,

"I draw." Crow said.

**Yusei/Crow:4000, SPC:0**

**Sector Security:4000, SPC:1**

"I activate my trap, Full Throttle." the officer said,

**Full Throttle is a trap card that gives you one extra speed counter during the standby phase.**

"Thanks to this trap, we get another speed counter." the officer said.

**Yusei/Crow:4000, SPC:0**

**Sector Security:4000, SPC:2**

"Next I activate Speed Edge." the officer said.

**Speed Edge is a trap card that deals 300 points of damage times the difference in yours and your opponent's speed counters during any standby phase.**

"This piece of hardware deals damage for the difference in our speed counters, 300 per counter." the officer said as Speed Edge did its job.

**Yusei/Crow:3400, SPC:0**

**Sector Security:4000, SPC:2**

"I summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear." Crow said as the spear wielding bird appeared, "With him on the field, I can special summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind." he said as the new bird appeared, "Next I activate Gale's special ability, so Gate Blocker 2's attack and defense points get cut in half." (Gate Blocker 2:50/1500)

"And I activate Defender's Mind." the officer said.

**Defender's Mind allows you to switch all the monsters you control to defense mode and double their defense points.**

"So Gate Blocker 2's defense points go back to 3000." the officer said,

"In that case, I tune Gale the Whirlwind with Bora the Spear." Crow said as his monsters disappeared in a pillar of light, "I synchro summon Blackwing-Armor Master(2500/1500)." Crow said as the new Blackwing appeared, "Armor Master, attack." Crow said as Armor Master punched Gate Blocker 2, leaving a black barb when it pulled away,

"Why didn't you take damage?" the second officer asked,

"Blackwing-Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle, and I take no damage from battles involving him." Crow said,

"Wasn't any point in attacking then." the first officer said,

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Crow said, placing the face downs,

"I draw." the second officer said,

"And I activate the effects of Full Throttle and Speed Edge." the first one said,

**Yusei/Crow:2200, SPC:0**

**Sector Security:4000, SPC:4**

"Next I activate Defender's Mind's effect, doubling Gate Blocker 2's defense points to 6000." the first officer said,

"I summon Gate Defender(0/2000) in defense mode." the second one said, "As long as he's on the field, he can negate one attack every turn. I end my turn."

"I draw." Yusei said,

"And I activate the effects of Full Throttle and Speed Edge." the first officer said.

**Yusei/Crow:400, SPC:0**

**Sector Security:4000, SPC:6**

"I summon Turbo Synchron(100/500)." Yusei said as the little green machine appeared,

"And I activate Level Retuner." Crow said as one of his traps was revealed.

**Level Retuner is a trap card that allows you to lower the lever of a monster on the field by up to two levels.**

"With this, I can lower Armor Master's level to five." Crow said,

"Next I tune Turbo Synchron with Blackwing-Armor Master." Yusei said as the monsters disappeared in a pillar of light, "Turbo Warrior, let's rev it up!" he said as his monster appeared, "Thanks to his special ability, your Gate Defender can't stop his attacks."

"I activate Ebon Arrow." Crow said, "This lowers Turbo Warrior's attack points by 500, but he can do piercing damage, and when he destroys a monster in battle, that monster's original defense points come outta your life points."

"Well too bad Gate Blocker's defense points are higher." the first officer said,

"You might want to check your math on that." Crow said, the officer then noticed that Gate Blocker's defense points were zero,

"When Armor Master attacked, he left a wedge counter, which I removed before we summoned Turbo Warrior, so his points went to zero." Crow said,

"Oh no." the second officer said,

"Turbo Warrior, take out that Blocker." Yusei said as Turbo Warrior attacked.

**Yusei/Crow:400, SPC:0**

**Sector Security:2000, SPC:4**

"Now the effect of Ebon Arrow activates." Yusei said as an archer appeared and shot an arrow into the pursuit bot.

**Yusei/Crow:400**

**Sector Security:0**

"He got away again!" one of the officers complained,

"Just like old times." Yusei said as he high fived Crow,

"Got that right." Crow said as they headed for the Daedalus Bridge.

****

Another chap, done. Sorry it took so long to update, been busy with school, and I had a bout of writer's block. Keep the reviews coming, and I thank you for your patience. I bid you all a most respectful farewell.


	6. Chapter 6

Help Me

Last time on Help Me. Crow stole a bunch of decks from Sector Security. Security gave chase, though the pursuing officers might want to look at other careers. While that was going on, Akiza paid Sayer a visit, and admitted that she loves Yusei, and had Sayer promise to look out for him. While Yusei was dropped into the Satellite, almost immediately meeting up with his old buddy Crow. They did some catching up, and Yusei found that the people of the Satellite were being brought into some kind of cult, for lack of a better word. After meeting up with Rally, Tank, Nervin, Blitz, and Blister, Sector Security tracked them down, and Yusei and Crow faced them in a tag duel. Pulling out a win with a combo of Turbo Warrior, Ebon Arrow, and the Wedge Counters of Blackwing-Armor Master. We now catch up with Jack and Carly, who are on their "date" to the local amusement park. I think Jack hit his head at some point, maybe that's why he's being nice to Carly, instead of a royal pain in the ass. Oh wait, he's being nice, because I made him nice.

Jack: How did you make me nice you conniving snake?

Me: Like this. -typing-

Jack: Carly, you're so beautiful. What the hell!?

Me: Enjoy the chap my loyal and loving readers. What will happen on the date? Find out now on Help Me.

**Legal Stuff: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, or Yugioh 5Ds. If I did, then this fic would be canon. Though in all honesty, the fact that Sayer is not a two faced bastardo in this, is at the behest of my fellow Dysfunctional Sibling, WhiteAsukalover. Kudos to him for helping out with the previous chapter. And kudos to the Yugioh wiki, it's proven invaluable in providing card effects and duel sequences.**

"Mr. Atlas, is it true that you knew Yusei Fudo prior to the Fortune Cup?" a reporter asked,

"Leave me alone!" Jack yelled as he pulled Carly along, fleeing the media, finally shaking them after a bit,

"I need a disguise." Jack said,

"I know just the place to get one." Carly said,

(later)

"No one will recognize you now." Carly said,

"I feel like a disco reject." Jack said, decked out in a black coat that stopped at his back, a black hat, and sunglasses,

"You look great." Carly assured him,

"Well, if you say so." Jack said,

"I say so. Now come on, let's get to the amusement park!" Carly said, pulling him along.

(amusement park)

"So, what should we do first?" Carly asked, looking around,

"You decide." Jack said,

"Alright." Carly said,

"What are they up to?" Trudge asked as he and Mina watched Jack and Carly,

"I bet they're on a date." Mina said, having no liking for Carly,

"You sound like you don't like that." Trudge said as they followed Jack and Carly.

Jack and Carly went on several rides, among them a roller coaster and bungee jumping,

"What should we do next Jack?" Carly asked before seeing a dueling arena,

"Come one! Come all!" yelled the guy in charge, "Anyone think they can beat Mad Dog?"

"That looks like fun." Carly said, going up, getting a duel disk, and entering the ring,

"Ah, we have a challenger." the guy in charge said, "But can she beat Mad Dog?"

"Go get him Carly." Jack said from next to the ring,

"You're going down little girl." Mad Dog said,

"Mad dogs have to be put down, and you're no different." Carly said, putting her deck in the duel disk, "Get ready to lose." she said as they deployed their duel disks,

"Let's duel" they said.

**Carly:4000**

**Mad Dog:4000**

"The first move is mine." Mad Dog said, drawing his card, "I summon Double Coston(1700/1650) in attack mode." he said as the monster appeared, "Next I activate the spell card Double Summon."

**Double Summon is a spell card that allows you to normal summon a second time during the turn it is activated.**

"Now I release Double Coston, treating him as two sacrifices with his special ability, to summon Zoa(2600/1900) in attack mode." Mad Dog said as the new fiend appeared, "Next I activate Foolish Burial, so I can take a monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard." he said as he sent the card, "Now I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Where are your manners?" Carly asked as she drew her card, "It's polite to let a lady go first. Now I'll give you a lesson in manners. I activate the spell card Terraforming, so I can take a field spell from my deck and add it to my hand." she said as she got the field spell, "Now I'll activate that field spell." she said as she put it on her duel disk, "It's called Future Visions, and it's a very revealing card." she said as the field took a new appearance, "Next I summon Fortune Lady Light(?/?) in attack mode." she said as the Fortune Lady appeared, "Fortune Lady Light's attack and defense points are determined by her level, which increases by one during each of my standby phases, and she gains 200 for each."

"That means she only has 200 attack points." Mad Dog said before laughing,

"She won't be around for long." Carly said, "My field spell removes any monster that's normal summoned from play until its master's next standby phase." she said as Fortune Lady Light disappeared,

"Then you're wide open!" Mad Dog said through even harder laughter,

"Not quite." Carly said, "Because when Fortune Lady Light leaves the field, I can summon another Fortune Lady from my hand or deck."

Mad Dog stopped laughing, curious about what Carly would summon,

"I summon Fortune Lady Fire(?/?)." Carly said as the new monster appeared, "She gains 200 attack and defense points for each of her levels, so she has 400 attack and defense points, but..."

"She's still a worthless monster." Mad Dog said,

"Where are your manners? You should let someone finish talking before you mouth off." Carly said, "As I was saying, when Fortune Lady Fire is summoned by the effect of another Fortune Lady, she can destroy a monster on your field and take its attack points out of your life points."

"What?!" Mad Dog asked,

"Fortune Lady Fire, destroy Zoa." Carly said as Fire blasted Zoa.

**Carly:4000**

**Mad Dog: 1400**

"Now, Fortune Lady Fire, attack him directly." Carly said as Mad Dog got blasted with fire.

**Carly:4000**

**Mad Dog:1000**

"I'll end with a facedown." Carly said as the card back appeared,

"She's pretty good." Jack said,

"I draw." Mad Dog said, 'Okay, this is gonna be tricky, with that field spell in play, if I normal summon a monster, I'll lose it for a round. So I need to avoid normal summons.' he thought as he looked over his hand, "I activate Pot of Greed, so I can draw two more cards." he said as he drew the cards, "Next I activate Monster Reborn to bring Zoa back." he said as Zoa reappeared, "Next I activate Metalmorph, and equip it to Zoa, next I release Zoa to summon Metalzoa(3000/2300)." he said as Zoa took a new form, "Next I activate Premature Burial to bring back the monster I sent to the graveyard with Foolish Burial, Ushi Oni." he said as the monster appeared, "Next I release him to bring out Giant Ushi Oni. And it's a special summon, so your field spell has no effect."

"Not a problem." Carly said,

"Giant Ushi Oni attack!" Mad Dog said as the monster attacked,

"I activate My trap, Slip of Fortune." Carly said as her trap was revealed,

"Since you're attacking my monster, I can negate the attack at the cost of removing Fortune Lady Fire from play until my next standby phase." Carly said,

"Well then, Metalzoa, attack her directly!" Mad Dog said his monster attacked.

**Carly:1000**

**Mad Dog:1000**

"You can do this Carly." Jack said,

"I end my turn." Mad Dog said,

"I draw." Carly said, "And during my standby phase, my Fortune Ladies return to the field." she said as Light and Fire reappeared, "Now I activate the spell card Hinotama, which hits you for 500 points of damage." she said as a fireball blasted Mad Dog.

**Carly:1000**

**Mad Dog:500**

"Next I activate Serial Spell, which can copy the effect of a normal spell card I played this turn, like Hinotama." Carly said as another fireball blasted Mad Dog.

**Carly:1000**

**Mad Dog:0**

"We have a winner!" the attendant said, "The challenger has put Mad Dog down!"

"I knew you'd win Carly." Jack said as Carly came up to him,

"That was fun." Carly said,

"Glad you enjoyed it." Jack said, "I think I'll get in on this too." he said as he threw off his black coat and donned his trademark white trench coat, handing Carly his hat and sunglasses, "I'll have a crack at Mad Dog as well." he said, grabbing his duel disk and entering the ring,

"Ladies and gentlemen, our new challenger is none other than the former champion Jack Atlas!" the attendant exclaimed,

"The champ turned washed up has been." Mad Dog said,

"I only lost the championship two days ago!" Jack yelled, annoyed as he put his duel disk on,

"Whatever." Mad Dog said, activating his duel disk, "Let's do this."

"Let's." Jack said, activating his duel disk.

**Jack:4000**

**Mad Dog:4000**

"I'll go first." Mad Dog said, drawing, "I summon Red Eyes Black Chick(800/500) in attack mode." he said as the baby Red Eyes appeared, "Now I'll use his special ability, by releasing him, I can summon his adult form, Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000)." he said as the dragon grew up in a pillar of fire, "Your move."

"I draw." Jack said, "Since you have a monster on the field and I don't, I can special summon Vice Dragon(2000/2400) at the cost of halving his attack and defense points." Jack said as his dragon appeared,

"What good is that?" Mad Dog asked,

"I release Vice Dragon to summon Strong Wind Dragon(2400/1000) in attack mode." Jack said as his new dragon appeared, "When the monster released to summon Strong Wind Dragon is a dragon type monster, Strong Wind Dragon gains half its attack points. So he gains 1000 more attack points, for a total of 3400 points."

"Lucky." Mad Dog said,

"Strong Wind Dragon, attack." Jack said as his dragon blew Red Eyes away.

**Jack:4000**

**Mad Dog:3000**

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Jack said as the card backs appeared,

"I draw." Mad Dog said, "And activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon." he said as his Red Eyes reappeared, "Next I release him to summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon(2400/2000) in attack mode." he said as the new dragon appeared.

**When the monster card Red Eyes Darkness Dragon is on your field, it gains 300 attack points for each dragon type monster in your graveyard.**

"Since I've got two dragons in my graveyard, he gets 600 more attack points." Mad Dog said as Red Eyes' attack points went up, "Next I activate the spell card Dragon Heart, so I can send three dragon type monsters to the graveyard to give Red Eyes 1000 more attack points, and he gets 900 more from his special ability. So he's got 4900 attack points." he said in triumph,

"I activate Threatening Roar, which prevents you from conducting your battle phase this turn." Jack said, revealing one of his face down,

"I end my turn." Mad Dog said as Dragon Heart wore off,

"I draw." Jack said, "And summon the tuner monster Dark Tinker.(1000/1300)" he said as the tuner appeared, "Now I'll use my monsters for a synchro summon." he said as they disappeared in a pillar of light, "I synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2000) in attack mode." Jack said as his ace appeared,

"Your ace is weaker than my dragon." Mad Dog said with a laugh,

"Not for long." Jack said, "I activate the spell card Soul Release, which lets me remove up to five cards in either of our graveyards from play, like the five dragons in yours."

"What?!" Mad Dog yelped,

"So your dragon's weaker than mine now." Jack said, "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack!" he said as the Darkness Dragon was wasted,

**Jack:4000**

**Mad Dog:2400**

"Now I activate my trap, Lineage of Destruction. So my level eight dragon can attack again. Send him crying to his mommy!" Jack said as Red Dragon Archfiend attack again.

**Jack:4000**

**Mad Dog:0**

"Wow, Jack's still a great duelist." a random kid said,

"I only lost the championship two days ago!" Jack exclaimed, a vein bulging in his head,

"Calm down Jack." Carly said, leading him away, her arm linked through his,

"That was fun." Jack said, enjoying having Carly on his arm,

"Yeah, it was." Carly said, leaning her head on Jack's arm.

Another chapter, done. Next chapter will shift back to Yusei's work in the Satellite. I bid you all a most respectful farewell.


End file.
